Merry Christmas Darling
by katcelarity
Summary: "Well I think god might frown on acts so indecent especially on the eve of the birthday of our savior." He ran his hand up and down her back as he breathed into her ear, "But then again you always were a sinner." Chuck and Blair Christmas oneshot.


_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_Through the good times and bad_

_Though happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_-Glee Cast_

The snow clung to the soft fabric of her Burberry trench coat. Her curls had been pinned back in an attempt at poise, but a few had slipped out and now hung loose across her face. Her cheeks were flushed bright red from the cold. Her eyes were their usual brown, but underneath the thin trace of liner and mascara, her tear tracks were still visible. She had her mitten clad hands in her pockets as she held her phone through the sheen fabric of the mittens. Her eyes brightened a little as she passed through the gold encrusted doors and into the warm, chandelier lit room that radiated the perfection of Tiffany's.

The room was rather empty besides the occasional frantic husband searching for a tennis bracelet or earring set that would appease their wives during the holiday season. She moved slowly from row to row and admired the beauty that was encased between the layer of glass and her hand. The diamonds seemed to sparkle in their lit cases and cast a glowing ambiance on the room itself. She let her hand linger over the glass cases as she moved and she closed her eyes and tried to forget the fact that it was Christmas Eve and she was alone inside a jewelry store. She tore her eyes away from the diamonds and took out her phone.

She bit her lip and began to tap her the heel of her suede boots on the marble floor. She held her breath as she clicked on a name and heard the beat of the dial tone, once, twice, then three times. As the seconds dragged on she almost willed him to pick up, but at the same time she hoped he would just ignore her and save her the embarrassment of admitting the inevitable. She closed her eyes on the fourth ring and felt the innate feeling of dejection pulse through her. But then she heard it. It was not a voice on the other end of the line. It was footsteps and the sound of a ringtone. A very familiar ring tone that had been ingrained in her mind for years. It was her ringtone.

Maybe it was the classless Britney Spears lyrics of hit me baby one more time. Maybe it was the irony of the situation. Maybe it was the fact that he had come without even knowing she was here. Maybe she just didn't really know why. But for the first time all day a small graced her features as she turned to face him.

His face was red and his brown hair was windswept. His eyes were their usually dark, brooding hazel. Per usual he was wearing a suit. His bowtie was red with green stripes. It contrasted ever so slightly with his dark eyes, but in a way seemed to belong there. A little bit of light in the a world of darkness. The darkness seemed to lift a little when his eyes focused on her. She saw his eyebrows knit together as he took in her less than perfect appearance. She saw the concern enter his eyes.

Before he could even speak she had flung herself into his arms. He tried to not let his shock appear on his face as she moved her cheek to lie against the thick fabric of his coat. He awkwardly moved his arms to circle her petite waist. He moved his face down so as it was almost in her hair and kissed the top of her head. When she moved away he did not acknowledge the tears that were still visible on the surface of her porcelain skin, but instead moved the loose curls out of her eyes and kissed her temple.

He looked into her eyes and in a single note of fluency said, "Hi."

She gave him a mocking smile and retorted, "I didn't even tell you where I was, but yet you find me anyways and all you can say is hi?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked as held up his phone and said, "But you were going to."

She pursed her lips in frustration and huffed, "And you know that why? Maybe I was calling to tell you to get out of your drug induced coma and try not to die on Christmas."

He laughed haughtily and said, "Well Waldorf clearly I am not in a drug induced coma, but by all means I can think of a few ways we can test that theory."

Her face contorted and he could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh as she said back, "Well I think god might frown on acts so indecent especially on the eve of the birthday of our savior."

He ran his hand up and down her back as he breathed into her ear, "_You_ always were a sinner."

She pushed him away and with a smirk said, "And _you_ always were a basshole."

He gave a light chuckle and said in a drawn out voice, "But you love it."

She breathed in quickly and moved her hands to play with the lapels on his jacket as she said, "Its Christmas Eve..."

He took in the way her face changed. He could tell she was only just keeping it together. She had always loved the holidays. He had known why of course. To her the holidays was a time when everything was simply picturesque. Her family was together. Her father would shower her with gifts. Her mother would smile at her. Nate would kiss her on New Years Eve. Even Serena's glow wouldn't sedate her. And he would watch, always waiting in the wings. Watching, just watching. In the back of his mind seeing himself with her. Sitting by the fire with her, watching her unwrap gifts that he had hand picked for her, kissing her as the clock struck twelve on December 31st marking the start of a new year with her by his side. But fantasies were fantasies for a reason and he knew that fantasies were always for the delusional.

He nodded and unthinkingly brought her closer to his chest. He felt her tense and then relax as she moved her head to the left side of his chest. Right above his heart.

She breathed in and took in his scent. Scotch and fine mahogany. It felt like home.

He moved as if to pull away, but she moved closer to him and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Just hold me."

He nodded against her face and breathed back, "Okay."

He would have stood like that forever, with her. He would have lived a thousand lives if it meant he could just hold her like that. If he could just for a second feel like she was his. In this moment he felt like the past year was a distant memory. All the deceit and lies was wiped away. All the hurt and pain was begotten. The scorned and the bitter memories had been burned to ash. He knew that the past had a way of catching up to him, but in this moment the past stayed in the past and the present became his reality.

He arched his head down towards her ear and whispered, "Arthur's outside."

She nodded and moved away from him and began to walk towards the door. It had really been more of an invitation then a statement.

She opened the door of the limo and felt the dim feeling of relief as the heat moved along the contours of her face, she breathed in deeply and her eyes seemed to haze over slightly. She remembered a day when the winter had been forthcoming and innocence was a still a daunting reality. She remembered the way the door of the limo had shut behind her. She remembered the first kiss. She remembered how on a throne of leather she had given a lost boy something that no one else was ever going to have.

She blinked rapidly as the swift feeling of cold air hit her. She heard the slamming of the door and when she looked up she saw him sitting next to her. This time he did not hesitate to bring her into his arms. She closed her eyes at his touch and moved herself closer to him.

She heard him whisper through the darkness, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her voice broke slightly as she said, "Its Christmas Eve and my own mother, father, and bestfriend have better things to do than spend it with me."

He knew that all the flights were cancelled due to the storm, but he also knew that didn't matter to her. He knew that it was the fact that they had not even try to get home that bothered her. It was the blatant disregard that hurt the most. He knew she had thought Christmas may had been an expectation to her families preoccupation with themselves. Once again she had been proved wrong. They hadn't even called.

He tightened his hold on her and said, "If I was your parents I would fly to California and drive across the country for you."

Her voice cracked as she retorted, "You would drive cross country in the middle of a snowstorm for a just a girl?"

His gaze met her eyes as he said with absolute clarity, "You are not just any girl."

Her pulse quickened as she withdrew slightly and moved so as his forehead was resting against his. He moved his hands so they were holding hers. For a second time seemed to stop. The air was thick and dripping with anticipation. Their eyes were open as they just stared into each other's eyes. She wanted to memorize the feel of him. He wanted her to never forget this moment. Two things seemed to happen at once. She moved so she was almost on top of him and he put his hands at the nape of her neck and brought her lips to his and kissed her.

This kiss was not like their other kisses. It was not fierce and quick. It was intense and drawn out. It did not have that slight edge of fear that this may be their last kiss. By now they knew that this was one of many. But this kiss was different. It made the ice in their hearts turn to fire. This was their first real kiss.

She pulled off his bowtie and then his jacket. He moved against her and undid every button of her trench coat and pushed it to the side. He kissed the side of her exposed neck as she worked the buttons of his dress shirt and suit jacket.

Eventually at their feet laid a pile of different layers of clothes. Suit jackets, black nylons tights, suede boots, black dress pants. His belt buckle glinted in the light of her pearls.

In the dim outline of the moon their silhouettes framed the sky. When she moved, he moved. It was all fragile kisses, tender touches, and irreplaceable moments.

Her eyes beared into his so harshly, yet so beautifully. His courage waned, his heart seemed to cease as he said what the words he had wanted to be true for years, "You're mine."

It was not an innuendo, it was not a purely affectionate statement, it was not the words of a love crazed man to his lover. It was harsh, it was raw, it was pure. It meant more than any form of I love you. Sex had already said that for them. It meant more than three simple words. It solidified that she was not Nate's and he was no longer the always forgotten best friend. She was hers and he was his. It was a promise, it was a title, it was a vow.

Her eyes widened, the darkness seemed to dim. Her skin seemed to illuminate and her gaze seemed to harden as she said back, "And you're mine."

He felt utter bliss radiate in his veins as he put his hands through the curls that were now running down her back as he said, "You are so beautiful."

She moved his hair out of his eyes and met his gaze as she said back, "This is the first time I have believed that is true."

He brushed the tears out of her eyes and said, "You make me believe in love."

His breath hitched as she whispered against the soft skin of his jaw, "You make me believe in everything."

The soft dim of a flashing alarm caused him to turn towards his phone to turn it off. He had set it every year since he was five. It marked the beginning of each new Christmas.

He moved back towards her and kissed her temple as he whispered, "Merry Christmas Blair."

She moved to kiss him, but right before her lips could even graze his she said, "Merry Christmas Chuck."

**A/N**

So there you have it Chuck and Blair during Christmas! This was not exactly fluff, but then again it wasn't exactly not. As for the time period it is the Christmas right after B&C slept together in the limo. So basically a month and half later...clearly they are much more in touch with their feelings in this, but oh well!

Anyways give me an early Christmas present and review! It would really mean so much to me!

On another side note...I know I have note updated any of my multi chapter fics in over a month and to those of you who read them and are invested in the characters I just want to say I am truly sorry and I appericate each and ever reader who takes the time out of their day to read my stories. It means more than you know. Now I just want to make it clear that I 100% plan to finish all of my multi fics. I hope to be much more consistent after the holidays and I know it is knew excuse, but I have been really busy and seriously lacking motivation. Writing mutli fics can be seriously draining. Also, after seeing Catching Fire I began obsessively reading Hunger Games Fanfiction and then to try to gain back motivation and inspiration I started rewatching Gossip Girl, I think it worked and I really hope this oneshot proved that. Please review or PM me with any questions you may have about any of my stories or how the updating will work.

Anyays after that super long author's note I ask you guys to please review and to have a Merry Christmas!

Kat


End file.
